Cosas y amistades habituales
by Saint Lu
Summary: Colección de one shots. Los caballeros tras su resurrección del Hades conviven sus mismos amigos de siempre en entrañables y divertidas memorias, en la nueva oportunidad de vivir. Porqué, ¿qué mas podrían tener en común Milo y Camus en una platica? .Capi 1.Milo y Camus. De palomitas carameladas y "pelis".


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Ni se emocionen que no es yaoi!**_

_**Cosas y amistades habituales.**_

_**Capitulo 1: De palomitas, pelis y amistades. **_

_**Camus y Milo.**_

Cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos en su Templo en aquella hora donde el sol ya estaba por apagarse, supuso quién había tenido tal desfachatez de entrar sin si quiera avisar. El santo de los hielos estaba en su estudio leyendo algunos informes sobre Siberia y entre ellos una carta de su alumno, cuestión que le arrancaba algunas sonrisas muy tenues, mismas que se borraron al escuchar como ese "intruso" hurgaba en su cocina. De inmediato, salió en busca del _malvado_ y no fue sorpresa encontrar al caballero de la octava casa colgado en su alacena como si fuera propia, buscando un tazón en la parte más alta de la misma.

Divertido ante la hazaña de su colega por estirar tan alto y lejos su brazo, carraspeó un poco su garganta para ver si así se dignaba Escorpio a prestarle un poco de atención mientras recargaba su peso en la puerta de la cocina y alzaba su ceja con ese dejo de sabelotodo.

—Ah Cam, hola.

— ¿Cómo que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre entrar así a mi Templo?—espeto el francés con un gesto mal-actuado de indignación.

—Nahh, ni tanto...—bromeó simpático el griego hasta que alcanzó el objetivo — ¡Por fin!

De inmediato y sin importar la fineza de la madera, el santo de Escorpio bajó de la alacena con tazón en mano y sacó de una bolsa que Camus no reconocía como propia, una envoltura de palomitas de caramelo y dos cervezas, una que no dudo en aventar a su amigo mientras avanzaba a otra parte del Templo con el tazón.

—"Traje pelis."

Y aunque Camus era un tipo el cual prefería mil veces el trabajo y ejercicio antes de tirarse en un sillón, sabia que si no accedía a dedicarle tiempo al bicho, este acabaría por fastidiarle cualquier actividad que quisiese hacer. Así que entre mas rápido lo atendiese, mas rápido lo tendría lejos para hacer lo que se le viniese en gana.

Camus desconfiando de la parte destructiva del alacrán, le siguió los pasos observando como el griego se quitaba las botas y echaba su peso en su sillón favorito, para después subir sus calcetines agujereados a su mesa de centro.

— ¡¿Quieres bajar tus pies de la mesa?!—exclamo horrorizado el francés mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

—Tranquilo Cam...—exclamo serio el otro mientras llenaba su boca con palomitas—son mis pies, y como son de santo dorado, es un honor que estén en tu mesa.

—Engreído...—dijo entre dientes el galo mientras abría la botella que le había dado Milo.

El de cabellos azulados tomó el control del televisor y lo prendió mientras buscaba en la bolsa los cartuchos ante la curiosidad del otro.

— ¿Qué trajiste?

—Pues como ya mero se acerca la Navidad; traje muchas de acuerdo a la época, como la de Santa clausula, El extraño Mundo de Jack, —decía mientras miraba las portadas—ese tipo es genial, o la de...—antes de que continuara Camus arrebató las tres películas que tenia el alacrán en mano.

—Olvídalo, temo que si meto eso en la video estallará. —exclamó y acto seguido alzó su mirada para ver si el santo traía más—mejor pon cualquiera de esas.

—Conste que tu lo pediste...—advirtió Milo sacando otras películas de la bolsa para que Camus las revisara.

— ¿Y quién en su sano juicio escoge esta clase de películas, Milo?—dijo el francés al ver entre sus manos títulos como Posdata te amo, Titanic o Mira quien habla.

—Oh no fue mi culpa, fue el gato pulgoso que me acompaño a rentarlas, se quedo con las mejores—exclamo el alacrán haciendo un puchero mientras metía más palomitas a su boca y sorbía cerveza. —No se porque quiso rentarlas, el dijo que las vería con Águila y tu y yo sabemos que lo que menos hacen es verlas.

—Aja, esa es tu conclusión, a mi no me metas—aclaro el francés—Además no todos los caballeros tenemos _"tus mañas_" y en eso me incluyo a mi.

Escorpio rió desfachatado mientras el francés continuaba en su búsqueda de un título decente de películas—Dicen que el que ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda.

—Y si, ¡ya Camus!, decídete por alguna que me aburro—departió el de cabellos azulados mientras se hundía más en el sillón con el tazón de palomitas. Tras unos segundos de ardua inspección, al final, Camus echó a la suerte tres cartuchos y le dio uno al alacrán.

—"Mi villano favorito", es lo mas digno que tienes—el francés dio con desdén el cartucho al alacrán.

— ¿Acaso te identificas con el titulo?—pregunto divertido el bicho mientras se aproximaba a la video e introducía el disco.

—_Cierra la boca o te congelo la lengua_—espeto serio el santo de los hielos, hasta que cuando se sentó su compañero le sonrió levemente—_ese es Saga. _

Ambos sonrieron de buena gana y minutos después, comenzaron a ver la película, hasta que a mitad de ella, Camus comenzó a desesperarse por la forma tan ansiosa que tenia el alacrán por ingerir palomitas.

— ¡Por Athena ,Milo!, ya basta con ese maíz inflado lleno de azúcar.—Milo le dio pausa a la película mientras el de cabellos celestes le arrebataba el tazón.

—¿Maíz inflado?, por favor, son _palomitas a-ca-ra-me-la-das_—exclamo con un dejo de sabiduría el bicho—te apuesto a que no puedes decirlo, ¿a ver di acarameladas, con caramelo?.

— ¡Milo!—le reprendió fastidiado el galo, devolviéndole el tazón— ¡como se llamen esas cosas! , no se como te puedes comer eso.¡ Es insano!

—Ya, vamos prueba algunas—insistió el alacrán mientras tomaba otro puño y las metía en su boca—es una de las pocas delicias caídas seguramente del Eliseo.

—Milo, el Eliseo esta en las profundidades del inframundo...

—¿Ah si?,—bromeó el otro mientras volvía a poner la película—yo creí que estaba en el bar de Rodorio, allá hay lo único que podría llamarse _placeres divinos_:"Alcohol, chicas lindas y buena música"

—Ya. Solo cállate...—agrego el de cabellos celeste girando su mirada hacia la película mientras tomaba un puño de palomitas acarameladas y segundos después, ponía el mismo en su boca ante la sorpresa del griego.

—¡Aja!, lo sabia, no te resistirías ante esas palomitas—celebro alegre el bicho mientras sorbía de su cerveza. Fastidiado, Camus elevo su cosmos un poco y espero a que Escorpio hablara:

—_¡Demonios, Camus, eres un malvado!—_comento con dificultad el alacrán mientras trataba de quitarse la cerveza de la boca—_Convertiste mi cerveza en helado, ¿cómo te atreves?_

Fue entonces que increíblemente, el galo dejó salir una carcajada de las profundidades de su garganta. Y aunque Milo frunció su ceño al mirar la diversión del otro, al final se hecho a reír aun con sus labios sujetos al metal de la lata.

Y es que la única manera que tenia de sentir un poco de calidez el francés, era esa, el compartir momentos con el bicho en ese lugar que había borrado cualquier gesto de gentileza en su corazón. Podían parecer dos personas totalmente diferentes, pero su sobriedad matizada con la alegría del otro, lograban hacer de aquella amistad algo_...especial, si, común y habitual._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, ya que se acerca Navidad y en contra parte de mi fic "cosas y amistades no comunes ",decidí hacer un fic mas alegre y divertido, espero les haya agradado .Debo decirles que la de mi villano favorito es una de mis películas favoritas por eso quise incluirla. Les mando miles de besitos y los veo pronto!**_


End file.
